What if dally hadn't died?
by iheartjohnnycade01
Summary: i made this up all about if dally hadn't got shot!


**WHAT IF DALLY HADN'T DIED?**

**When we reached the vacant lot, Dally just came in. Dally was running as hard as he could. You could see the cops after him. Suddenly, Dally pulled up his gun. Emediately the cops did the same. It was horrible when I realized they were about to shoot. "STOP!" said a familiair voice. "Don't SHOOT!!" It continued "There's not bullets in his gun!" the voice said, ending with a sign of cry. It was then that I realized who the familiar voice was. It was a nice, caring girl that liked to watch sunsets. It was Cherry Valance. Dally just stood there. I guess that he couldn't believe what was happening. I was shocked myself. Cherry ran over to Dally and hugged him as hard as she could. Tears were shown on Dally's face. It was probably the first time he had felt the tinniest bit loved. He slowly dropped his gun and hugged Cherry back. "It's Okay," Cherry said as she was crying herself. "It's all over," **

**Afterwards the cops took Dally. After all, he had robbed a store. "i'll wait until you get out," Cherry called after. Dally looked back and smiled. I felt a rush of relief throughout my whole body. Cherry had said she was going to help us. She did. She saved Dally. **

**Three months later, Dally was let out of jail. I was beinging to recover from the fact that Johnny died. He died instead of those kids dying. he is a hero. However, he did leave us a note for Dally and I. Dally hasn't seen it yet. I was on my way to Dally's. When I got there, I saw Dally boxing. He was so sweaty that I couldn't tell weather he was crying or not. When he saw me, he stoped and said "Hey Ponyboy, Heard you wanted to see me?" as we walked out of there he asked, "Where are we headin'?" I replied, "You'll see." **

**He followed me as we walked for five minutes. Then I stopped and sat down. "look," i said, pointing towards the sun. Dally looked confused. I handed the letter. As he read it, I could see tears filling his eyes. He was trying to fight them back,and he managed it. It was silent for a while. The Dally coundn't hold it anymore. The next thing I knew, we both bursted with anger and sadness. Cherry was wrong, I thought. It wasn't over. It'll never be. Johnny is dead. He's dead. He died and he'll never come back. He saved my life. I owe him so much in return that i'll never even get the chance to pay him back. We were both sobbing like crazy . I could tell that Dally was thinking back to when Johnny was still alive, as it to say, Johnny is the one that I will always love. It was true. Dally has always cared all about Johnny. We sat there, crying our guts out, until finally Dally began to speak "I should of saved him. I should of just gone out there and saved him," he almost shouted then. I felt my heart sink. Johnny saved me. The only reason the cops were after him was because he killed Bob to save me, I sobbed. We continued taking turns sobbing everything out of each other. I was a bit surprized to the fact that I actaully felt a bit better afterwards. I could tell Dally did as well when he left. **

**Half a year later, Dally had changed. He got a job! that's what's surprizing to me. He still smokes but he doesn't drunk as much anymore. Dally wasn't very stupid from the start. He just had family issues that were pulling him from doing the right things. But somehow he managed to recover. I heard that he's now the mangar of a medium sized super market downtown. But guess who is the boss? I didn't know until I went there myself. It was on a saturday when Darry finally let me take a break from studying and actually go out for a while. Sodapop dropped me off. When I walked in to the store, Dally was the first person I saw. He looked much better that he ever looked but he still had that tough feeling. He didn't notice me. I was still looking at him when someone suddenly said, "DALLAS!!!" I looked up and I saw that pretty red-headed girl that I've seen many times before. I was happy for them. They belonged together from the start. As Dally hurried off, I slowly walked out. I felt like writing. So I started right away. I began and wrote: As I walked out of the movie theatre, I had only two things on my mind. Paul Newman and a ride home. **


End file.
